


The Devil is in the Details

by angelus2hot



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: smutswap, F/M, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A game of ‘I Never’ gets out of hand before it gets started.





	The Devil is in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



> **Title:** The Devil is in the Details  
>  **Fandom:** Lucifer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lucifer Morningstar/Chloe Decker  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Word Count:** 3,381  
>  **Summary:** A game of ‘I Never’ gets out of hand before it gets started.  
>  **A/N:** written for cher for [Smut Swap 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutswap2017/profile)

“I can’t believe we’re snowed in. This was supposed to be a one day operation; catch the bad guy and go home.” Chloe glanced out the window at the mounds of snow covering the ground. This was a hell of a predicament to find themselves in. Although at the relaxed look on Lucifer’s face it didn’t seem as if he was having the same reaction she was. “What in the hell are we supposed to do now?”

The white shirt pulled snug across his shoulders as he shrugged. “What do you expect me to do about it, Detective?”

Before she could form an answer Lucifer walked over to the fully stocked bar, grabbed a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses. At least the ‘rustic’ cabin had the basic amenities. “We can play a game.” He sank down onto the couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

Chloe eyed the bottle warily. She wasn’t a fan of drinking games just for the opportunity of getting drunk. Those never turned out well. “What game?”

“ _I never_.” Lucifer grinned.

For some reason Chloe couldn’t fathom she threw caution to the wind and accepted his proposal. “I’m in.”

“You can go first.” Lucifer offered magnanimously. 

“Me?” She all but squeaked as she sat down on the sofa beside him. “Why me?”

His eyes sparkled with delight. “Ladies first.” He leaned up and carefully poured two shots into the glasses.

She rolled her eyes as she thought for a moment. Finally she whispered softly, “I’ve never...” A slow blush began to creep across her cheeks and she lowered her voice further. “I’ve never had anal sex.”

Of all the things she could have said this was the one thing he would never have expected. “You’ve never...?” Lucifer was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe the detective had never, not even once tried or at the very least attempted to try it. _How in the hell could that be possible? Were all the men in her life complete morons?_ At the negative shake of her head he continued, “Not even with the Douche?” Not that he really wanted to think about his Detective with the Douche but... damn!

Her hair covered her quickly reddening face as she ducked her head. “He never brought it up.”

Lucifer’s mouth gaped open. “You’re serious?” _That cinched it. The man really was a complete moron._ At the look on her face he added, “Is it something you’ve always wanted to try or had it just never occurred to you?” 

All she did was shrug in answer to his question.

“None of that now.” Lucifer tucked his fingers under her chin, urging her to raise her head and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. “Detective?” He felt as if he were holding his breath as he waited for her to answer.

“Okay. I’ll admit to a certain curiosity about it.” She glared up at him. She wasn’t about to admit her curiosity for that particular type of sex had only flared to life the moment she had met him. “Now can we continue the game?” 

“What was that?” Lucifer stared into her eyes willing it to happen again.

“What?”

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind what he had seen in the Detective’s eyes there was also not a doubt that she wasn’t anywhere near ready to admit to what he’d seen. “Nothing. Let’s continue, shall we?” 

He grabbed the glass from the table, tossed back his head and down the contents in one gulp. “I believe it’s my turn.” He sat the glass back down. “Let’s see... Oh, I have it. I’ve never had anal...”

“Oh please. Do you expect me to fall for that, Lucifer? I remember that you’ve had both sexes before so if you think that I....”

Lucifer quickly interrupted. “What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me, Detective was that I’ve never had anal sex with you.”

It was Chloe’s turn for her mouth to gape open. “You’ve.... never... had...” She cleared her throat and tried again. “You’ve never had any kind of sex with me.” _Except for in my dreams._ Although she didn’t have any intention of telling him that.

“I’d like to change that.” His eyes blazed with fire. “If you dare.”

_Damn him._ It was bad enough he tempted her beyond reason but this was too much. She couldn’t possibly give in... Could she?

As her continued silence almost deafened the room Lucifer leaned even closer and whispered, “But if you’d rather not I suppose we could just continue the game.”

“No.” The word was out of her mouth before she could recall it. Not that she wanted to. She was tired of playing it safe, of not going after what she wanted. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind she wanted this and she wanted it with Lucifer. She had for a very long time. It was time to face up to it. “I want...”

“Yes, tell me what you desire, Detective.” His fingers twirled a lock of her hair as he waited for an answer.

“You.” Her voice was all breathless with need.

With a wicked grin, full of temptation and carnal promise on his face, Lucifer pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her passionately.

When he finally pulled away she was breathless in his arms, her eyes wide, her lips swollen from his kiss, she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. He stood and offered her his hand. “Let’s move this to the bedroom, shall we?” Personally, he would have been perfectly happy taking her on the living room floor but he wanted her first time with him to be special.

Without a word she placed her hand in his and followed him out of the room.

 

Chloe stared open mouthed and wide eyed. She had always known Lucifer was a gorgeous man, one only had to look at him to know that but without clothes he defied description. 

“What’s the matter, Detective?” Lust and love warred equally inside of him as he stared at the nude beauty in front of him. “The Devil got your tongue?”

Slowly she shook her head. “Not yet.” Her fingers slid gently down his chest to his naked hip in a scorching caress. “Do you want to fix that?”

She didn’t need to ask him twice. Within seconds he had pulled her unresisting naked body into his arms, lowered his head and captured her lips.

The kiss that followed wasn’t sweet, tender or any other such mundane thing one could use to describe a kiss. No. This one was savage in its intensity and it burned hotter than the fires of hell. 

But Chloe didn’t simply cling to him and accept the mastery of his kiss she demanded it. She wanted to be kissed as if she was the only woman in the world and Lucifer didn’t disappoint her. Where he gave she took, where she surrendered, he demanded until the only sounds in the room were the harsh groans and soft moans of their desire.

With one last swipe of his tongue across her kiss-swollen lips Lucifer broke the kiss to blaze a trail of hot, moist open-mouthed kisses from her breasts to her thighs, up one side and down the other. His tongue licked her nipples; his teeth gently grazed her hip and each time getting closer and closer to where she so desperately needed him. 

A thankful sigh welled inside of her as Lucifer finally began to lick his way down further, closer and closer he came until... His tongue grazed across the sides of her opening, teasing flicks of his tongue darted close to her clit but he denied her the feeling she craved most.

"No!" Her body was wracked with convulsions from a long denied orgasm. "Damn it, Lucifer!"

Teasing laughter rumbled against her skin as he continued the torment.

At that moment she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he really was the devil incarnate. 

A harsh groan bubbled within her before escaping to echo around the room as his tongue plunged inside of her over and over again before he began to lick his way back to the swollen bundle of nerves.

His mouth hovered over her, his warm breath caressing, teasing her, before finally giving in. As soon as his lips closed over her clit, her body arched off the bed as flames of pleasure flicked across her body.

Mewling sounds escaped from her mouth as she threaded her fingers through his thick, dark hair searching for the horns she knew couldn't possibly be there but the ones she needed anyway.

He wanted her moans, he needed them. And moan she did. With each flick of his tongue, each suck of his mouth against her clit she thrashed against the sheets and her moans echoed through the room.

Her moans of surrender were music to his ears. His cock twitched with each one.

“Lucifer, please.” She couldn’t stop herself from begging as she tightened her legs around his shoulders. Her fingers clenched in his hair urging him to go faster and faster. 

With a last flick of his tongue, Lucifer gently untangled her fingers from his hair and began to move slowly up her body until they were face to face. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Detective?” He punctuated each word with a kiss. The taste of her still on his tongue.

“Yes.” Chloe groaned against his lips. _How could he even ask that question?_ She could feel the head of his cock gently thrusting against her. And it was driving her out of her mind.

Slowly, gently, inch by tortuous inch Lucifer began to slide his cock inside of her warm, wet body. Within moments he was seated deep inside of her. A loud, guttural sound rumbled deep in his throat before escaping to echo around them. He closed his eyes sinfully happy. The months after hellish months of wanting her and never being able to have her were finally over.

“The Devil’s got you now.” He whispered against her mouth as he bit her bottom lip between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

Chloe shivered all over, his words driving straight to her core. There had always been something about Lucifer that had appealed to her but she’d felt she had to deny it. But no more. This was where she was supposed to be. With him buried deep inside of her, rocking against her, the base of his cock thrusting against her clit while his balls slapped her ass she was a trembling mass of hunger and she needed more.

“Lucifer!” She screamed his name as sparks of pleasure shot through her. Her body was on fire with need.

At the sound of his name falling desperately from her lips, Lucifer stopped moving, his face taut from fighting for control. “Not yet, Detec....”

“Can’t you call me Chlo....” Chloe stopped talking; her eyes rolled back into her head, her fingers gripped the sheets as he began to thrust inside of her again. But this time it was harder, faster, she felt as if she was coming apart at the seams. But once more, before her orgasm could overtake her he stopped and eased his cock out of her body.

“Wha...?”

“It’s okay, Det.... Chloe.” He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her hungrily. “You have no idea how much I want you.” 

Lucifer’s voice sent shivers dancing down her spine. 

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? If not I can stop.” Lucifer groaned into her mouth at the thought. It would be the worse thing he could ever imagine doing but if Chloe wanted him to stop he would stop.

“You can ask me that now?” _Hadn’t they already cleared that up?_ Chloe grabbed his face in her hands. “I want you, Lucifer. I have wanted you for a very long time. You do things to me, make me feel things that are unbelievably scary and yet I want more." She closed her eyes as a horrible thought occurred to her. _What if Lucifer didn’t want to have anal sex with her? What if after doing the things they had already done he had changed his mind?_

Lucifer threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled tight forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. His eyes blazed with a fiery passion. “Don’t even think that. You wouldn’t believe the ways I want you and the things I want to do to this...” He lowered his head to graze a taut nipple with his blunt teeth. “To this luscious body. There are things I want to do that would probably scare the hell out of you but would feel so damn good you’d forget to be scared.”

Her breath came in short pants. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“Damned if I know.” Relieved laughter shot through him. 

With great care Lucifer rolled to his side behind Chloe. “There are a lot of ways for anal sex to work some are even better than others but for your first time it’s always best to go with the classic spoon position.” He licked her shoulders teasingly before he grazed his teeth along the side of her neck.

“Ahhh!” 

He smiled against her skin. “This way I can also do this....” His fingers plucked at her nipples harder than before causing her to thrust her ass against him as she arched into his touch. “It only gets better.”

She couldn’t stop herself from stiffening up as she felt his cock begin to thrust against her ass. “Do we need something to....?” Once again her face began to burn a bright red. Chloe didn’t know how this was supposed to work but she was pretty sure lubrication was a thing.

His lips, tongue and teeth began to torture her neck and shoulders until she was a quivering from uncontrollable desire in his arms. “While there is stuff, oils and such that you can use, as wet as you are you won’t need anything.” His warm breath caressed her skin as he spoke. “Besides you’ll know nothing but pleasure in my arms.” His tongue skimmed across her skin; his fingers slid between her legs. “Trust me.”

Chloe swallowed hard and nodded her head. Surprised to find she did trust him. More than she would have thought possible. It was the damnedest thing. 

Lucifer gently began to prepare her; his fingers slid against the puckered opening, around and around, over and over until finally pushing a wet digit inside of her.

A gasp escaped from between her teeth. Fire exploded within her as he pushed another finger inside of her and began to thrust gently, deeper and deeper. 

Without warning Lucifer thrust two fingers from his other hand deep inside of her wet core; his thumb worried her swollen clit. The feeling of being so full was almost too much for Chloe to bear. 

Lights exploded behind her eyes and his name was a litany on her lips.

Somewhere between the fourth and fifth cry of his name Lucifer removed his fingers; pulled her body closer to his and began to nudge his cock against her ass. 

Wanton desire flowed through her body, and she pushed back greedily, hungrily demanding more.

With a large hand on her hip, Lucifer steadied her for his possession. His sharp but blunt teeth bit the skin of her neck as his cock slipped passed the tight ring of muscles.

This was new, foreign; this feeling of what should be wrong but it felt so damn good and surprisingly Lucifer was right it didn’t hurt. There was a burning sensation that felt as if she was being hit by lightning; every cell in her body jumped with the pleasurable pain that coursed through her. And she began to rock back against him eagerly demanding more.

“Easy, Detec...” He trailed hungry kisses across the back of her neck. “Easy, Chloe.” He swung one of her legs over his hip, his fingers began to slowly circle her clit.

With one more thrust his cock was buried deep inside of her tight ass. Lucifer closed his eyes against the emotion bombarding him. 

Chloe leaned her head further to the side to give him plenty of access to her neck. His warm breath touched her skin before he bit down and sucked the tender skin.

Feelings that she didn’t know she was capable of swarmed through her and she almost came unglued. _Damn it! She couldn’t face this now. She was too needy, too raw._ “Please, Lucifer.”

The sound of her begging was his undoing. While he absolutely loved to hear her beg him for the pleasure she desperately needed he didn’t want her to suffer unnecessarily at his hands. At least not in this particular moment. Although, there would come a time when he would see just how much pleasure she could take without coming. His balls tightened at the thought. 

“Come for me, baby.” Lucifer whispered against her skin; his skilled fingers pressed harder against her clit as he demanded her surrender.

The commanding tone of his voice, mixed with the endearment sent flames rushing through her, every cell of her body was on fire. It felt as if a volcano was about to erupt inside of her. And she never wanted it to stop.

“Lucifer!” She tossed her head back against his chest, her mouth opened in a scream.

“That’s it.” Lucifer began to pump his hips, his cock pushed deeper inside of her tight ass with each thrust while his fingers moved faster and faster over her clit.

The pleasure was too much, almost beyond her control. He was bombarding her with more sinful pleasure, more ecstasy than anyone had a right to and it was more than she could take. A fine sheen of sweat covered her body as she fought to welcome the orgasm just out of reach.

She pushed back against him, forcing him ever deeper inside of her. A primal scream forced from her body as he pinched her clit hard. 

Waves of fire were on her as a volcano erupted inside of her. His name paused on her lips as her breath caught in her throat and her orgasm finally crashed over her, one after another; on and on until she was nothing but jelly in his arms.

A raw, hungry sound of need escaped from deep within him as he followed her over the precipice. 

 

Harsh, ragged breathing filled the room as they lay entwined in each other’s arms trying to catch their breath.

As his softening cock slipped from her ass, a whimper escaped her.

“Did I hurt you, Detective?” His voice was laced with concern.

She shook her head. “Why do you have such a hard time calling me Chloe?” 

A smile began to spread across his face; his eyes danced with happiness as he leaned over her. “Does it matter which one I call you?”

For a brief moment she felt that it did. But then she realized she didn’t really care. “You can call me whatever you’d like.”

His smile changed; became something different; something wickedly possessive and outright carnal. “What if I called you mine.”

There was something in his eyes; she seen it before but only in her dreams; and her breath caught in a gasp. There he was. “Lucifer....”

Lucifer interrupted before she could finish. He didn’t need to hear the words; he could see them in her eyes. “The Devil’s got you now.” He repeated the words from earlier.

“Yes, he does.” She grinned up at him. “The question is what’s he planning on doing about it?”

“Oh, the Devil never reveals his plans.” He placed a kiss on her upturned lips before he rolled out of bed and held out his hand.

Chloe allowed him to help her out of bed. “What are we doing?”

“First we’re going to have a shower.”

Her face was a mask of curiosity. “And then?” 

He wiggled his eyebrows and turned her towards the bathroom. For a brief moment his eyes glowed red. “You’ll see.”


End file.
